Sometimes
by Urakashi
Summary: Song fic acerca de los sentimientos y pensamientos de Kafei hacia Anju, al tener que esconderse de todos los que conoce hasta que consiga la mascara del sol y se reuna con ella. Cancion: Sometimes de Papa Roach.  KafeixAnju. R


**Aquí mi primer song fic ^^  
Es sobre una de mis parejas favoritas, Kafei y Anju.**

**La canción es Sometimes, de Papa Roach.**

**Espero que les guste :)**

**(Un poco de angst en Navidad n.n)**

**

* * *

**

**I'm ****dreamin' about tomorrow**

Desea poder volver a verla, que toda esa pesadilla acabe.

Poder regresar a los brazos de su amor, que sean felices juntos como siempre habían soñado.

Pero no podía.

**I'm thinkin' of yesterday**

Él había desaparecido sin decirle nada a nadie, ni siquiera a su prometida.

No podía volver

Había perdido el obsequio que desde pequeño le había prometido entregar el día de su matrimonio.

**I consume myself in ****sorrow; this moment in time is what I betray**

Lo consumían el dolor y la pena que él mismo se estaba causando por desaparecer de la vida de sus amigos, de sus familiares y de su amor.

Ese momento sentía que los había traicionado a todos ellos, en especial a ella…

A su querida Anju.

**I am searching for the answers**

Pensaba: ¿que debía hacer?, mientras terminaba de escribir la carta que debía ser entregada a ella, deseando que aun confiara en él.

**And I look around, sometimes I get sad, 'Cau****se I don't know which way to go**

Se aseguraba de no ser descubierto mientras se acercaba al buzón.

Sentía una gran tristeza por tener que mantenerse oculto, pero era lo único que podía hacer por ahora.

Confundido caminó a las escaleras cercanas al buzón.

Comenzó a correr mientras las subía…

Estaba triste,

Desesperado,

Y angustiado.

**I look around sometimes I get sad, 'Cause my life is spinning out of control**

Después de una alegre y hermosa vida, ahora vivía…

_Escondido,_ de las personas que amaba…

_Arrepentido,_ por haber perdido algo que era tan valioso

E_n busca de venganza, _iba a recuperar el presente de las manos de ese sucio ladrón, aunque le costara la vida.

**I never know what you want**

Ella no quería lujos, ni joyas, solo quería estar junto a él.

_Pero él parecía no saberlo._

**I never know what you need**

Ella no necesitaba una mascara, ningún objeto que demostrara el amor que sentía por ella.

_Lo necesitaba a él, y ahora más que nunca. _

Él no lo sabia, aunque también la necesitaba.

Estaba segado por la rabia de haber perdido algo que pensaba era tan valioso.

_No sabía que estaba perdiendo mucho más al desaparecer. _

**I****t was different from the start**

Desde pequeños se habían comprometido, no habían sido obligados, ellos mismos lo querían.

Sabían que eran el uno para el otro, así fuese un amor distinto al común, un amor más largo y duradero que no se había roto fácilmente.

_Hasta ahora._

**W****hen you cut me in two, I never thought I would bleed**, **But I am searching for the answers**

No sabía que al haber sido separado de ella por aquel pequeño monstruo y ese ladrón se sentiría tan mal, tan solo, tan incompleto.

Juntos ellos eran un solo ser.

Se complementaban, tal cual como sus mascaras…

Pero separados, no eran nada.

Estaba en busca de respuestas _y las estaba encontrando_, aunque fuese de esa manera.

**And I look around, sometimes I get sad, 'Cause I don't know which way ****to go**

No tenía a donde ir

No tenía a donde regresar

Debía mantenerse escondido hasta que pudiera dar la cara y para eso necesitaba la mascara. _Irónicamente_

**And**** I look around sometimes I get sad, 'Cause my life is spinning out of control**

Todos lo buscaban, lo querían de vuelta.

Él quería volver con sus seres queridos, con toda su alma.

Pero no podía, o eso pensaba…

_Era una cuestión de honor._

**I will go this alone I don't need nobody's h****elp**

Tomó la decisión de salir de su escondite y dirigirse a Ikana en busca de su mascara. Su amigo, que lo había ayudado a esconderse le ofreció compañía en su viaje.

Se negó

Eso era algo que debía hacer sin su ayuda.

Le entregó de vuelta la mascara que había usado para ocultarse, le dio gracias por su ayuda y se fue.

No necesitaba ayuda, ya no más…

Su amigo y un extraño chico de verde lo habían ayudado.

Con eso había sido suficiente tenía que ser un hombre y enfrentar su responsabilidad solo.

El pueblo del reloj estaba desolado, la luna estaba gigantesca y tenía un rostro espantoso.

El día próximo acontecía el Apocalipsis, pero no le importaba, había hecho una promesa y la cumpliría.

Subió decidido hasta aquel cañón, buscando la guarida del ladronzuelo.

¿Su motivación? _Anju lo estaría esperando cuando volviera._

**I've got to do this myself**

Oculto por un par de bloques de piedra, esperó pacientemente a Sakon, que venía subiendo la colina con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y caminado como si estuviese saltando.

Parecía estar rebosando en alegría.

_Ese desgraciado, que había sido de gran ayuda en arruinarle la vida. _

**Alone**

El ladrón abrió la puerta y entró.

Kafei se apresuró e hizo lo mismo antes de que se cerrara.

**Alone**

La puerta se cerró poco después.

Estaba en un cuarto con una puerta del otro lado, no había rastro del ladrón.

La tierra tembló

No tenía tiempo que perder, así que corrió y entró por aquella puerta.

**Alone**

Se encontró frente a una vitrina que contenía su tesoro más preciado.

-"Finalmente"- pensó y avanzó.

La puerta detrás de él se cerró con unos barrotes.

Se paró frente a la vitrina y el suelo donde estaba parado se hundió.

Bajó la mirada y había un botón el cual había presionado.

La máscara empezó a ser arrastrada por algún tipo de cinta.

_Tan cerca y tan lejos. _

Se desesperó al verla alejarse.

Una puerta a la izquierda se abrió.

Corrió hacia esta, pero antes de llegar se cerró y el botón se levantó de nuevo.

**Alone**

¡Había caído en una trampa de aquel maldito ladrón!

Por más que intentara siempre antes de alcanzar la puerta, esta se cerraba.

La mascara que tanto deseaba cayó fuera de la cinta y desapareció…

…_Para siempre._

Golpeó el suelo lleno de rabia y decepción, había perdido el obsequio de Anju.

Recordó que ella lo estaría esperando en el pueblo del reloj.

**And I look around, sometimes I get sad, 'Cau****se I don't know which way to go**

Buscó desesperadamente una salida.

Tenía que llegar a donde Anju, quería verla.

No le importaba si le llevaba la mascara o no, ella lo iba a esperar porque lo amaba.

No se había dado cuenta, ella no quería la mascara, lo quería a él.

**And**** I look around, sometimes I get sad, 'Cause my life is spinning out of control**

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de algo tan obvio?

Ella siempre lo había querido, como amigo, como pareja.

Incluso después de que había desparecido sin decirle nada, ella confiaba en que él regresaría

Y a pesar de que todos en la ciudad habían huido temiendo a la muerte, ella había perdido ese miedo y se había quedado… _solo por él._

Se dio cuenta que había destruido la vida de ambos, con sus propias manos.

**And I look around, sometimes I get sad, 'Cau****se I don't know which way to go **

Golpeó desesperadamente la puerta.

Sus nudillos estaban adoloridos y tenían yagas de tantos golpes que le había dado.

Llevaba horas ahí atrapado, estaba sofocado, le faltaba el aire y estaba desesperado por salir de ahí.

La tierra había temblado varias veces durante ese tiempo, lo cual lo aterraba.

Lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras caía al suelo sin fuerzas.

La tierra tembló una vez másm, anunciando que el fin estaba cerca.

En ese momento verdaderamente no tenía a donde ir, solo podía quedarse allí…

_Y esperar a la muerte._

**And**** I look around, sometimes I get sad, 'Cause my life is spinning out of control**

La cueva comenzaba a colapsar.

Se dio cuenta de lo tontos y equívocos que habían sido sus pensamientos acerca de Anju esos últimos días.

Ella estaba allá, enfrentando la muerte…

Ella por si sola…

Por culpa su culpa.

Mientras él estaba alli atrapado e igualmente solo.

Alzó la cabeza, su rostro estaba cubierto por lágrimas de desesperación.

Le había fallado…

Por última vez.

- Perdóname… Anju… - dijo con el poco aire que le quedaba, el oxigeno estaba por acabarse.

"Quizás en el cielo podamos estar juntos…

Otra vez" pensó.

La cueva colapsó enseguida, Kafei cerró los ojos, esperando la muerte, mientras la cueva lo aplastaba.

Una explosión causada por la luna había destruido todo en Termina…

_Y había acabado con su vida… y la de ella._

_

* * *

_

**Si leíste hasta acá espero que haya sido de su agrado.  
Dejame un review diciendome si te gustó o no n.n acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios :)  
**

**Feliz Navidad**


End file.
